13 Novembre 2015 - Pray For Paris
by Aigie-san
Summary: "C'est alors qu'eut lieu la première explosion. Allemagne balaya le stade du regard ; il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Probablement, pensa-t-il [...]."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Pray For Paris**

-Francis... Eh, Francis ! Appela Allemagne, tout en tentant de rester discret.

Devant la nation, le président français et la chancelière allemande regardaient le match.

-Francis, oh ! Tu m'entends ?

Mais France semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Cela inquiétait réellement l'allemand ; le français aimait beaucoup le foot, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de « déconnecter » ainsi.

-Francis ! S'acharna l'allemand, finissant par faire sursauter la nation française. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le français, qui regardait à présent l'allemand étrangement, « déconnecta » encore quelques secondes puis revint à lui et sourit, l'air gêné.

-Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi ; j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. C'était idiot, regardons le match. Je gagne, en plus.

L'allemand poussa un soupir de soulagement et se reconcentra sur la rencontre. C'est alors qu'eut lieu la première explosion. Allemagne balaya le stade du regard ; il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Probablement, pensa-t-il comme tant d'autres, était-ce un imbécile ayant fait exploser un pétard. Une petite voix au fond de lui marmonna que l'explosion semblait très forte, pour un simple pétard. Alors l'allemand tourna la tête vers le français afin de lui demander son avis sur la chose. Et son visage perdit toute couleur. France, son ami, presque un frère pour lui, avait les coudes sur les genoux, et le visage caché dans ses mains. Son corps était agité de soubresauts. Il pleurait. L'allemand se jeta à ses genoux.

-Francis ! Francis ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Dis-le moi ! Vite !

Le français gémit ; il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Comme la dernière fois, il aurait l'impression de mourir. Comme la dernière fois, la douleur mettrait des semaines à partir. Comme la dernière fois, il allait s'endeuiller. Comme la dernière fois...

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il avant de basculer dans les bras de l'allemand.

[... ... ...]

Turquie se mordait le poing, caché dans l'angle d'un couloir, il écoutait les nations discuter en attendant le réveil de France.

-Ces fils de pute ! Enrageait Angleterre, tapant du poing sur le mur.

On entendait au son de sa voix qu'il pleurait. Il aimait tellement France...

-Je les retrouverai... Et je les tuerai tous !

Chine, lui qui chaque fois que quelqu'un s'emportait tentait d'apaiser la situation, cette fois ne disait rien. Russie regardait vers l'intérieur de la chambre, l'air pensif, perdu, comme un enfant blessé qui ne tarderait pas à piquer une crise ; mais tous savaient à quel point celles du russe pouvaient être dévastatrices. Amérique tentait de raisonner son père ; mais sa propre colère était trop palpable pour que cela ne soit pas vain. Belgique pleurait, serrée contre Allemagne. D'autres ne tarderaient pas à venir ; beaucoup aimaient France, après tout, il était la nation des Lumières, celle des Droits de l'Homme, de la Liberté d'expression... Il était la nation de l'amour. Et qui n'aime pas l'amour ? Ces terroristes, sans nul doute. Ces fanatiques. Ces assassins.

-Maudits arabes ! Cria Angleterre en continuant à tourner en rond comme un chien fou.

Turquie sentit ses poils se hérisser à ces mots. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait voir France. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait parler. Pour l'instant il devait baisser les yeux et s'excuser pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

-France, mon ami, pardonne-moi ; je repasserai plus tard, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Hors de l'hôpital, Turquie leva la tête vers les étages avec l'espoir ridicule qu'il verrait France soulever l'un des rideaux et lui faire un signe.

-Crois bien que je suis avec toi... Que je prie pour toi. Tu t'en relèveras ; tu te relèves toujours... Mais par pitié, ne crois pas que ces atrocités ont le moindre rapport avec moi... Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité ; encore et à jamais.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai voulu avec cet O.S ne donner ni de « gentils » ni de « méchants ». Angleterre n'est pas un monstre ; il a cru perdre un être cher, il est en colère et il a peur. Turquie n'est pas un monstre ; il est musulman, mais il _n'est pas_ un fanatique. Pourquoi ai-je utilisé Turquie, me direz-vous, puisque les fanatiques en question viennent d'Irak et de Syrie ; tout simplement parce que lorsque je pense « religion musulmane », le premier pays qui me vient en tête est la Turquie. Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quel autre pays. Le seul message que je veux faire passer avec cet O.S, c'est celui que vous avez probablement déjà entendu ; ne faites pas d'amalgame. Oui, ces fanatiques sont arabes, et je mentirais si je disais qu'au fond de moi une certaine méfiance ne commence pas à s'installer, et surtout de la peur. Mais j'ai peur de ces fanatiques ; pas des musulmans ! Aussi, tous les musulmans ne sont pas des fanatiques et tous les fanatiques ne sont pas des musulmans. « Aucun dieu ne voudrait nous voir finir en sang, nous voir finir en cendre, au lieu de finir ensemble. » (Citation de Jena Lee,  Dirty Diary.) Je dirai pour conclure ; pray for Paris, pray for France, pray for the world.**


End file.
